The present invention relates generally to pinball games, and more particularly to a playfield feature for pinball games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers or similar means to direct a ball at playfield features such as targets or ramps in order to score points.
Players are, however, selective as to the particular pinball machines they choose to play. Selection is based on a diversity of criteria, including the variety and originality of playfield features Thus, the success of a particular pinball game, or series of games, is dependent upon the inclusion of new and original playfield features in such games.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel playfield feature by which the path of the ball is altered as a result of a change in the configuration of the playfield feature.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a playfield feature in the form of a pair of separating parts, whereby a channel to guide ball movement is created as a result of the separation of the parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide separating playfield surfaces, wherein said surfaces may optionally feature playfield features such as targets, bumpers and the like.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description of the invention provided below.